Classic WoW Wiki:NP Patrol/Join
Thanks for your interest in joining our team! If you would like to apply for membership, click 'open a new application' sign above, put your name in the subject line, and write a short comment about why would like to join and why you think you would be a helpful member! Make sure to sign your post at the end so the team leader can find you. The team leader will evaluate you, and leave a message on your talk page with more info. = Accepted members = *Ragestorm Accepted! *Anticrash Accepted! * Accepted! * Accepted! * Accepted! * Accepted! * Accepted! * Accepted! * Accepted! BarGamer Hello all, new member. I got an offer to join one of the communities here, and I think the 'NP Patrol' is the one for me. My primary contributions to the community will be continued work on the Blacksmithing pages, as well as the quests I come across as a Troll Warrior. --BarGamer 12:15, 11 August 2006 (EDT) :Sorry about the late response. Please reply if you're still interested. --Fandyllic 9:09 AM PDT 1 Sep 2006 :: Sure am! Still working on those Blacksmithing pages in jumps and spurts. Incidentally, I need to go back and check which ones are Bind-on-equip, as I forgot to check that. Wow, I'm such a noob. XDDD --BarGamer 12:18, 1 September 2006 (EDT) ::: Sorry again about missing your response. Welcome to the team! I'll leave a note on your page and add you to the patrollers wiki user group so you can start patrolling. --Fandyllic 1:10 PM PDT 15 Sep 2006 Watchout Hi there, Well, I'm already quite regulary checking new pages and normally also try to stub/fix them if needed or give authors a hint. So I thought I could also click the nice link there too to mark it as patrolled :) -watchout 11:18, 11 September 2006 (EDT) : You're hired! Glad to have you on the team. I'll leave a note on your page and add you to the patrollers wiki user group so you can start patrolling. --Fandyllic 1:10 PM PDT 15 Sep 2006 Tinkerer Well, since I was doing everything described here already without noticing, I thought I might as well leave a note here :-) I'm happy to leave comments for authors, too. --Tinkerer 13:17, 29 September 2006 (EDT) :Welcome aboard! I'll leave a note on your page and add you to the patrollers wiki user group so you can start patrolling. --Fandyllic (talk) 11:29 AM PDT 29 Sep 2006 = Application Pending = I have been doing a lot of this already, and did not realize there was a team for it, so i thought i would send an application to the team and just see what happens.I enjoy discussing pages and working on new content on the Wiki. --Gadgetfingers 08:13, 10 November 2006 :Accepted! You're on the team! I'll leave a note on your page and add you to the patrollers wiki user group so you can start patrolling. --Fandyllic (talk) 1:47 PM PST 28 Nov 2006 = Prospective members =